


Thank You...For Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Jack/Bitty comfort, M/M, break ups, pre-zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eric Bittle thought things would be better at Samwell.  And for the most part, they were.  But when he blurts out those three little words, and watches his relationship crash and burn, he doesn't think anything can feel worse.  Luckily, his captain has his back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januaryskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januaryskies/gifts).



> This was written for my darling starlinginthenight who wanted some platonic comfort, post-break up fluff to feel better. I hope you like this, love! <3

Pre-canon, pre-Zimbits

Bittle/OMC

Warnings: Relationship break-up, hurt/comfort, angst

Written for: @starlinginthenight who needed some platonic, post-break up comfort. I love you, darling. So much. I hope this helps.

*** 

Bitty bounced around the kitchen, whistling softly, his eyes flicking to his phone every so often as he rolled out his crust, and began to shape it into the pie pan. The filling slowly simmered and thickened, the air filled with sweet spices, and he could hardly keep a smile from his face.

It wasn’t that Bitty was unhappy in general, but he’d come to Samwell because it was a place that boasted inclusivity. A place he could be himself, and be accepted for who he was. And it had worked out. Mostly. But it had been fairly lonely until lately.

Until Ransom and Holster had actually stumbled on a guy Bitty liked. A guy who seemed to like Bitty. Coffee dates turned into dinner dates, which turned into long, slow kisses on the front porch of the haus. Suffering the chirps were worth it, because Jake looked at Bitty like he was worth something.

Six months worth of something, which was like an eternity when Bitty hadn’t even had his first kiss before that. And now...

Bitty was all nerves. Their date last night had been almost too romantic, straight out of a movie, it felt like. They’d been in the kitchen, Bitty giving Jake the finer points of baking. There was music on in the background. Just as Bitty slid the pie into the oven, Jake grabbed him round the waist, pulling him into a slow dance. They kissed, then slipped off to the reading room to lay under the stars and hold hands, watching clouds roll in.

They’d ended up in Bitty’s room after that, and although Bitty was still far too nervous to do more than a little heavy petting, Jake didn’t seem to mind. He’d held Bitty’s face when they kissed, and the words slipped out.  
“I love you.” Bitty felt a little foolish until Jake had smiled, and kissed him again, and again, and again.

“I have to go,” Jake said. “I’m sorry, I just have an early class.”

Bitty had been floating on cloud nine, he hadn’t realised Jake hadn’t returned the sentiment. He hadn’t even thought about it until the afternoon passed, and none of Bitty’s texts had been returned.

He told himself it was nothing. He said Jake was just busy. Wednesday was his fullest day, anyway, and this wasn’t unusual. But his nerves were getting the better of him, and baking was the one thing he could do to take his mind off it.  
“Pie again, Bittle?”

Bitty turned and saw Jack leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, a chirping smile on his face. Bitty rolled his eyes, waggling his spoon at Jack. “Keep it up, Captain, and there will be no pie for you.”

Jack laughed, shaking his head. “What kind?”

“Peach, but I put in a little maple syrup you brought me home to sweeten it up. So you’re welcome.”

Jack chuckled again, but his eyes seemed to catch on to Bitty’s strained expressin, and he stepped into the room fully. “Bittle? Are you okay?”

Bitty tried to smile, but it fell flat, and he let out a sigh, shrugging. “It’s...nothing. Don’t worry about it.” 

He started to turn, but froze when he felt Jack’s warm hand drop to his shoulder. “You’re good at taking care of everyone. It’s okay, you know, to let people help you.”

Bitty sighed. “I...yeah. It’s just...I feel like something might be wrong with me and Jake? He...uh. Well last night seemed really great, and then uh. Well. He hasn’t really said anything to me at all today and I...” He didn’t even know how to voice it, so he trailed off with a weak shrug.

Jack’s hand squeezed him once more before letting go. “I’m sure it’s fine. And if it isn’t, we’ve all got your back.”

Bitty did manage a smile this time, then swat at Jack with the spoon. “Thanks. Now git, before my filling burns.”

Jack laughed, but obeyed, and joined Shitty in the living room to watch whatever was on TV there. Bitty let himself be comforted by the fact that if something was wrong, at least he had a group of people who would love him until it felt okay again.

*** 

Just before the pie finished, Bitty’s phone buzzed. He’d have been embarrassed at how quickly he dove for it if anyone had been round to watch. As it was, he was breathing heavy as he swiped open the screen and saw Jake’s name there.

‘Annies?’ was all the text read.

Jake was not a prolific texter, not as bad as Jack, but close, so Bitty didn’t read anything into it beyond relief. He still wants to see me, he thought with a grin.

‘Yeah? I’m free whenever :)’

‘I can be there in twenty.’

Bitty pulled the pie from the oven with ten minutes to spare, raced up the stairs to check on his hair and grab his jacket and hat, then darted down the stairs. He didn’t even bother to warn the others about the pie, hurtling out the door and racing down the street.  
He arrived at Annie’s faster than he ever had, and saw Jake already at a table near the far window. Bitty walked in, not bothering to order anything, and approached with a soft smile. When he leant in for a kiss, however, Jake pulled back.

Bitty felt his stomach bottom out, and it felt like every single fear he’d had came to life all at once.

As he sat, and Jake began talking, Bitty barely registered what was happening. It was all a blur, a faint buzzing covering Jake’s words, but Bitty got enough.

“...don’t feel that way about you, and I don’t think it’s a good idea to go foward. I don’t want you to be more invested in me. If it was just physical that would be fine, but you still seem uncomfortable about that, so I think the best thing we can do is end it. I hope we can still be friends.”

Jake left after that, as Bitty gave him a watery smile and a promise to text him later.

To his credit, he didn’t cry.

He didn’t really do anything.  
He sat for several long minutes, wondering who in the cafe had heard. Who was staring at him now with a look of pity like, ‘That poor, pathetic loser who can’t keep anyone interested.’

Bitty eventually rose and made the walk home, though he barely remembered it. He trudged through the door, shivering all over, though he wasn’t sure if it was because he was cold, or in shock. But something must have shown on his face when he ran into Jack in the hallway, because instead of heading into his room, he was deterred into Jack’s, and stripped of his coat.

He found himself at the edge of Jack’s bed, his hands clasped between his Captain’s, Jack in his chair right in front of Bitty’s knees.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I...” Bitty swallowed, opened his mouth, and nothing came out. He swallowed again, cleaed his throat, and said, “He uh. It’s. Over.”

Jack’s face fell. “Bittle... I’m sorry.”

Bitty shook his head. “He said it was best and um. He’s right? I think he’s right. I got ahead of myself and he didn’t feel the same way I did. Said that if it was just physical it might be alright but, since I wasn’t really comfortable going all the way um...”

Something crossed Jack’s features, something Bitty had only seen when another team landed a dirty hit on one of the Samwell boys. It was fury, and indignation. “He dumped you because you wouldn’t have sex with him?”

“No,” Bitty began, but as he started to protest, Bitty realised that yes. That actually was kind of it. “Well. I mean, I...” He took a shaking breath and felt his eyes go hot with tears. He turned his face away, and wanted to pull his hands away, but Jack’s grasp was the only thing grounding him. “I told him I love him,” Bitty said miserably. “I feel so stupid.”

“Loving someone isn’t stupid,” Jack said, his voice a tiny growl. “He took advantage of you.”

Bitty shook his head. “No. I mean...maybe. But not...not really. He just...he said he didn’t feel the same way. And oh hell, Jack. I don’t even know if I did love him. I’ve never felt like that before and I just...” He extracted one hand, rubbing it angrily down his face. “I feel like an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Jack said. “Bittle, you’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met, and frankly I’m glad this ended. Anyone who can’t see that, can’t appreciate it, doesn’t deserve you.”

Bitty’s laugh was only a little bitter, because it wasn’t like he had guys lined up round the block waiting to date him. But Jack sounded so sincere, and so angry on his behalf, that Bitty couldn’t bring himself to be self-depricating. “Thanks,” he whispered.

Jack nodded, then carefully put his free hand on Bitty’s shoulder. “Do you...euh. Would you like a hug?”

Bitty blinked, then nodded, and when Jack’s arms came round him, he did cry. Not angry, ugly sobs, but a slow trickle of hot tears down his cheeks. He managed to wipe most of them away before he pulled back, and offered Jack a shaky smile. “I should go work on some homework, clean myself up.” He rose and stepped round Jack. “Thanks though. For this. It...means a lot.”

Jack nodded, and silently watched Bitty go.

Across the hall, Bitty closed his door, laid on his bed, and allowed himself to properly cry.

*** 

It was nearly nine when Bitty finally dragged himself up and to the bathroom to wash his face and clean up. The haus was fairly quiet, but it was Wednesday and he knew everyone was either studying or resting for their game the next day.

Bitty poked his head round the corner, but with no sign of anyone, and the light under Jack’s door out, he went back into his room and pulled his laptop on the bed.  
He thought about tweeting for a minute, sending his heartbreak into the void, but the last thing he wanted was for Jake to know just how badly he’d been hurt. So instead he turned on netflix, pulled up some cheesy 80s comedy, and tucked Senor Bun to his chest.

Twenty minutes in, Bitty heard a soft knock on his door, and he glanced up. “Yeah?”

The door cracked open, and Bitty was only half surprsied to see Jack’s face poking in. “Not studying again, eh?”

Bitty rolled his eyes. “Heart stomped on means I get a break.”

Jack’s face flickered through several expressions, then he pushed the door all the way open, and Bitty saw Jack was holding a plate with a piece of the pie he’d baked earlier. “I saved you some. I thought you might euh...want a bit. When you got back from...wherever.”

Bitty felt his heart clench, with both sadness and gratitude, and he shifted over, patting the bed beside him. “You want to watch with me?”

Jack’s face softened, and he did, handing the pie over, and letting Bitty balance the laptop on both their knees. “What is this?”

“Better off Dead? It’s horrific, really. But also a classic. You’ve never seen it?”

Jack shook his head, and absently took the fork when Bitty offered it over, putting a bite in his mouth. He settled his shoulder against Bitty’s, and Bitty felt a wave of comfort wash through him.

Jack had been right, earlier, before either of them had known. Bitty wasn’t alone. In this haus, he’d never be alone. No matter what. Jack handed him the fork back, and he took a bite. He laughed at Jack’s horrified expression when Monique said, “Comment allez-vous,” in an accent even Bitty knew was terrible.

Jack grinned at him, and elbowed him--a silent chirp that said, “Bittle, you are ridiculous, but I’ve always got your back.”

“Thank you Jack. For um. For everything.”

Jack smiled and shook his head. “You’ll be alright, eh?”

“Yeah,” Bitty said, and grinned right back.

He still hurt. The rejection made him ache, but he wasn’t alone. And ultimately he knew, as he stared at Jack’s smile, it was going to be okay.


End file.
